Tidal Wave
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: Sequel to 'Nightingale' Their love is an obsession, an addiction, one they can't seem to break free of FxS
1. Coffee

"When I pretend  
  
Everything is what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you had always  
  
Wanted to see  
  
When I pretend But I can't pretend this is the way  
  
It will stay" ~Lying from you, Linkin Park  
  
Prologue: Him  
  
The window was open and a cold wind seeped into the already chilly room. Her dark eyes forced themselves open slowly and her ivory skin was alive with goose bumps. The light blue blanket and soft white sheet were wrapped around their ankles, his hand rested on her stomach and the attached arm trailed over her hip. His long lean body pressed against hers, his soft even breathing against the back of her neck alerted her to the fact that he was still asleep.  
  
The small portable radio with it's beat up red casing and crackly speakers was playing a slow song that happened to be on the station they had left it on last night. Her long fingers skimmed on his arm leaving hardly a touch at all. This had become their routine after six months it had become familiar to them as coffee. She would awake first, usually take a shower, dress and have eaten before he even stirred. It was their mode; their life now, without the other it didn't seem fathomable anymore.  
  
Quietly slipping out of his grasp she padded over to the window, weaving her way through the miscellaneous clothing items and books that lay in her path. Even losing her memory hadn't cured the love for the printed word in her and he was beginning to take after her. Now their evenings usually consisted of curling up together reading their respective books, she had never been on to read the same book together, and simply relaxing in each other's company.  
  
It struck her as she pulled down the window frame, that they had become domesticated even a bit boring defiantly a change from their usually dodge the dog lifestyle, no longer was there that feeling of hectic calm. They didn't drift anymore they weren't free in one sense of the word the feeling she got when that thought surfaced settled a particular feeling in her gut. As the frame slid into its place with a thud she stopped for a moment as if pondering, then walked over to the closet.  
  
Pulling out a black halter, a white button down over shirt, knee length khakis and a pair of worn sneakers from the mess of their closet. She shed her usual sleeping attire, a white tank and black shorts, and then slipped into the clothing along with satiny purple-blue undergarments. She wouldn't take a shower today, after all she was only going to be shopping for household items and she had taken on last night.  
  
Opening the door she walked out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind her, they no longer lived on the Bebop. In fact they had just left it, and had moved to Venus. A friend of his, Stella, had just moved from this abandoned ship that had once been her home to the city so that she could attend the art college more easily. So when she had called them up it had been a perfect deal all around.  
  
At least for him, she hadn't been so sure but the look in his eyes when Stella had called she couldn't say no. So she had packed up her belongings and they moved the next day. Today they were going to go shopping for supplies for their new home, like a new bed, their current one was a size to small. But her heart wasn't really into it but for him she would try.  
  
Coming into the kitchen, which was sparse, and needing everything except for a coffee machine and mugs, they simply couldn't live without coffee. As the fresh brewed smell assaulted her nose she let a frown slip out as she pulled out a mug from the cupboard and poured herself some. She was tired.  
  
Sipping on the wonderful black caffeine she walked from the kitchen and through the long hallway letting the morning rays absorb into her body. From what once was the observation deck, it had been gutted than a cover from rain and sun had been installed which could be turned on or off, from that deck she had a perfect view of the hub of the marketplace. Only a few were setting up at the moment but she knew in a matter of minuets it would be alive with every person imaginable, selling, haggling, trading, just being.  
  
The radio still played on in the kitchen even though she could barely hear it, it still calmed her. It was days like this when she needed that calm most of all, he would be up in a few hours, but that was alright now she was looking forward to going out and cementing their staying in this place, for him she would look forward to it. Love does that to a person.... coffee to.  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any various artists song and or quotes/ phrases that seem to pop up in my stories ^_~ this is your first and final warning it applies to the entire story  
  
Updating: This will happen every Sunday but it will have a twist I will not update this story unless I have the next chapter done after the one I'm updating. Basically that means I won't post Chapter 1 until Chapter 2 is done. If it is not done on Sunday you will get and 'Author's Corner' In this I will basically share what the meaning behind this story is, What storys/ people inspired me, or whatever I damn well feel like putting out^_~  
  
Thanks: I just wanted to give a quick but heartfelt thanks to Rachel (A.K.A. Rachel2 on ff.net) for supporting me through all my Cowboy Bebop endevours thanks Rach. to put it simply you are the best  
  
C.D.: Today's Prolouge was inspired by Linkin Park's 'Meteora'  
  
As always questions, comments and constructive flames are welcome^_~ Thanks you guys 


	2. Dust

"I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity"  
  
~Dust in the wind, Kansas  
  
Chapter 1: Her  
  
He could see her standing next to the stall, her dark hair brushed lightly against her cheek and she absentmindedly pawed at it, then went back to studying the fabrics. Her stance, her coolness all radiated an air of calm amidst the swearing, the pushing and the screaming of the crowd. He leaned halfway across the street, hidden in the dark shadows of the alleyway, it seemed to him no matter what the time, day or street there would always be an alleyway and it would always be in shadows. He knew this because at a time it had been his habit to hide in them and habits died hard.  
  
Weariness made his body slump against the scuffed brick, made his hands tremble slightly as he pulled out his lighter. The silver cylinder made a reproachful clicking sound for a few tries then finally relinquished a slight flame. Sticking the end of his cigarette into it he felt certain rapture as the stick light and he sucked in the drug. He was the first to admit it, he was addicted but it didn't bug him. He was addicted to many things such as the taste of the dark haired woman that was the focus of his stare at the moment.  
  
Her taste was different from others he had dated in a way he had never experienced before, it was dark, lustful, and like wine to a man who had never tasted such a thing in his lifetime. It drenched his lungs with crimson making it breath in deeply of her and only her. She was addictive a woman who was the object of many men's lust but shunned their love. He had been on of the few lucky ones, something that he was reminded of daily whenever his eyes fastened on her, whenever her sweet jasmine smell was in the air.  
  
As she glanced over to were he was, their eyes meet in a clash of fiery green and placid brown. Slowly almost sensuously he mouthed the words 'Ich leibe Dich' to her. Her skin stayed pale and her head didn't instantly duck down, simply she mouthed the words 'L'amo' right back. With an arrogant smirk on both their parts she returned to the fabrics.  
  
It was funny to him that the old earth languages still were in existence today, although he spoke Japanese most of the time, there were moments when his German heritage slipped out. To him he preferred to tell her he loved her in his own language. Something about the familiarity of your birth given language was something that truly signified love to him.  
  
She on the other hand found delight in finding different ways with or without language to express her love. Cravings and a bit dangerous were two words among many that sprung to his mind at some of her experiments. His eyes narrowed a bit in protectiveness as he noticed another man placidly watching her. The dark brown of his eyes deepened to a maroon-red showing his anger clearly, but he did not move as the man came up to her.  
  
Her eyes were expressing her surprise when he stopped next to her and offered a friendly greeting. With a soft smile she straightened up and her face was a composed in rapt attention as the man picked up a fabric and seemed to be gesturing at it, softly but with great enthusiasm. His cigarette fell onto the light pavement and with a sudden ferocity he ground it out with the tip of his boot.  
  
With a certain determination he began to make his way through the throng of brightly colored people. The woman he knew wasn't as interested in fabrics as she was now only with that man did it seem that she was fascinated with the prints. His body avoided the passerbyrs as if he was water and they oil.  
  
Coming up behind her he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, her body did not stiffen in shock rather it relaxed into his. She had been expecting him, she knew what affect her actions would have on him, she could read him like a book and the strangest part was that it didn't bother him. He found comfort in her knowledge in the fact that she was the other half of him now without her he simply would not be able to live.  
  
"Find anything you like?" he asked his voice smooth but with an underline threat to the blue eyed man opposite of them. She let loose a small smirk and held up a pattern of contrasting blues with a muted silver that only shined in indirect sunlight. It was made to look like a body of water with the muted silver acting as slender leaves that had fallen making ripples in the liquid.  
  
"For the bedroom" she said her voice husky deep with an unvoiced emotion. Her slender hand went to his and took it gently, and then pulling it from his other hand she rubbed it against the cloth. Her thumb rubbing against his pulse point sending an array of feelings tumbling into his brain.  
  
"Soft" he said his breath skimming across her velvet-like hair and into her ear with more emotion than one word could never have, should never have produced. Her hand skimmed up his arm and her fingers rested tangled in his mop of green hair. In response his body moved even closer pining her hair against his chest, his lips moved against her face but no word came forth.  
  
Around them the noise seemed to fade and the world paused at the sensual picture they made they were the same yet opposite of each other. Stares came their way yet not mind was taken it was as if nothing existed but them. Their eyes, their hands, their scent, the unspoken passed between them at that instant and they did not argue against it, they were powerless.  
  
Time became linear again and she exchanged the blue for another this time red. As they explored the options. The man was forgotten and he drifted away another faceless one in the crowd. At least it seemed...  
  
***  
  
O.o I'm not really sure were this chapter went or even was supposed to go. Oh well..........  
  
Reviews:  
  
redeve: Thank you^^ I know this chapter still hasn't gotten to the heart of the story but it should start to develop in the next chapter, right now I'm still establishing relationships^_~  
  
SpecterQueen: You don't know how happy that makes me feel! I was a bit worried about the prolouge! Danke!  
  
HazardousChik69: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!  
  
Chapter C.D.: Spirit, Jewel 


	3. Habit

Warning: Gay, Yaoi, Shonen-ai three words one meaning g/g if this insults you any anyway then please don't read. Also there is mention of illegal drug usage and abuse. Consider yourself warned. So no flames 'k?  
  
"and in this light you can't see anything at all  
  
and you know you can meet me at the bottom  
  
it only takes half a second  
  
it comes in quick and then it grows  
  
and I can't find my own protection"  
  
Meet me at the Bottom, Longwave  
  
Chapter 2: Habit  
  
His body was slender, almost painfully slender as his lithe body slipped through the crowd. He stood about 5'11. His short fine dark hair was pulled back into his black stocking cap, which was pulled down over his ears. His black trench swirled around his legs, which were clad in a superb silk pants and his upper body had a dark blue custom made shirt that clung to every muscle. The top three buttons had been undone and showed off the luscious lightly tanned skinned with a hint of defined muscles.  
  
The face to go with the to die for body was flawlessly sculpted, his high cheekbones and delicate lips and nose gave a very definite female air to him but the moment one looked into his eyes that feeling was lost. His blue eyes were dark almost to the point of black and they gave off the feeling of tightly controlled power masked with an infinite calm, they were simply breathtaking.  
  
His stride was not hurried but rather it was as if he was the world slowed for him. As his smooth leather boots beat out a tune as he walked to the outdoor cafe the crowds almost seemed to part in front of him. The man he was coming to meet was waiting at the table.  
  
He was shorter than the other one standing just under his shoulder, his hair was also dark only it spiked. Also his eyes were blue but they shined brightly. His face was also one of the coveted perfect variety with a shadow of hair around his jaw line and chin. A black hat was pulled low over one of his eyes. His outfit consisted of a pair dark torn jeans and a white undershirt with a black silk shirt over that, unbuttoned.  
  
He was leaning back on the last two legs of the chair his legs crossed and his right knee pressed against the table's edge keeping the perfect balance. Lying in front of him was a light colored menu and a tall glass of water; a bright colored umbrella was poking out of the man's mouth as he stared with blank eyes into the sky. The way he stared was as if he could see beyond the artificial blue as if he could see something that the rest of the world couldn't or simply wouldn't see.  
  
Montag couldn't help but feel like he was being left out on some great secret as he sat across from him. He knew better than to disturb the man when he was in his Zen like state, he wouldn't answer anyway. The minuets ticked by as Montag simply sipped on his drink watching the other man with an unwavering gaze. Slowly the others head lifted up and his wide gaze came to focus on the dark haired man's face.  
  
A slightly crooked ghost of a smile came to grace the shorter man's face "Good day Montag" came the soft voice meant only for Montag's ears only.  
  
"The same to you Sakum" Montag said his tone light as the waitress brought his food, picking up the slender set of chopsticks next to his plate. His skillful fingers gracefully maneuvered the sticks picking up a clump of rice and guided it into his mouth. His jaw made a circular motion as he glanced up at Sakum who was content to simply watch him.  
  
Finishing chewing he swallowed and dabbed his mouth with the linen napkin before meeting the others gaze, "I made contact" he said his voice simple and direct. His hands folded into each other and he rested his chin on the interwoven fingers his elbows on the table and his eyes staring straight into Sakum's.  
  
Sakum's eyes reflected a hint of surprise before his face broke into a full on smile, "Was she alone?" he asked his voice dancing on amusement.  
  
Montag shook his head, "No there was another and by their behavior I would guess that they are lovers" he said taking a sip from his glass of water.  
  
A thin line appeared on Sakum's face, "This is a new development," he said taking a sip of his own water. Then picking up his chopsticks he leaned across the table and picked out a piece of beef from Montag's plate. Montag did not comment by now this had become habit, practice. In fact as he sat back in his own seat and watched Sakum take small bites off the plate he realized he had come to depend on the habit that Sakum represented.  
  
Leaning forward he placed a single finger on Sakum's pale hand, bright blue eyes came to meet him, not surprised but not expecting either. Simply waiting and Montag did not waste the invitation, softly his lips brushed across Sakum's enticing a sense and taste that only he could bring.  
  
Sakum had a clouded innocence that did not fit with the way he portrayed himself and that in itself was irresistible to him it had been from the moment he meet him and continued onto this moment the next and farther into the future. Sakum's hand slid up his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His thumb found Montag's pulse point and gently rubbed up against it sending a strange chill down Montag's spine.  
  
It lasted for a long moment and then they pulled back as if it had never happened, Sakum's thumb slid back and his hand picked up the chopsticks again. Montag's hand tingled as he looked down at it two light prints from where Sakum's fingers had brushed against his palm. His senses became drugged as he began to feel a euphoric sense of falling and being raised up at the same moment.  
  
His outer self stayed the same as Sakum ate every once in a while glancing up and smirking at the seemingly sleeping man across from him. The truth was Montag was simply a lackey, a strikingly cute lackey, but an underling non-the least. He was not apart of this and probably would never be but Sakum genuinely enjoyed having him around.  
  
A warm breeze played through the outdoor cafe a refreshing break from the slightly cold day. This was a normal reaction of Montag's and Sakum would wait for him until he broke for air. It simply was this way and neither questioned nor wished to change it, security was given and that's all they needed at the moment.  
  
***  
  
My eyes hurt right now they are like this, O.O I know it's only about 1:40 but for some reason I cannot think. So I apologize profusely for the crappiness of this chapter. On other notes, the plot is finally coming into this thing and the next chapter should be full of nummy goodness and it's going to be Extra-long with a bit of FxS limeness^_~ Happiness!  
  
Reviews:  
  
sir edward baka sama: Aww thank you! It's such a great honor to be associated in some way to chocolate cake^_~  
  
Redeve: I actually got it from a refrigerator magnet, your boyfriends half- German? Sweet! I'm a halfy too! I'm glad you enjoyed that part^_~  
  
SpecterQueen: *glomps* Thank you! I actually the German heritage because Speigal means mirror in German and plus to me he just looks German *grins* Thanks I try to be as descriptive as possible without being boring  
  
ophelia-cat: Thank you! That's really sweet of you!  
  
Rynn Abhorsen: hehehe I think I over dramatized a bit in this chapter...okay maybe a lot *rolls eyes* I'm still trying to decide weather or not to rewrite this....Oh well! Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Chapter C.D.: The Mummy Returns Soundtrack (Strange I know but it has the surreal feel to it that works well for this chapter) 


	4. Obsession

There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth  
  
There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt  
  
It's still a little hard to say what's going on  
  
There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness  
  
There's still a little piece of your face I haven't kissed  
  
You step a little closer to me  
  
Still I can't see what's going on  
  
Stones taught me to fly  
  
Love taught me to lie  
  
Life taught me to die  
  
So it's not hard to fall  
  
When you float like a cannonball  
  
~ Damien Rice, Cannonball  
  
Chapter 3: Obsession  
  
The silence crept over her skin and sent various layers of feeling down to her bone; it was times such as these when he sat staring out the window. Lost deep in thoughts of days long past and women with hair such as gold that still haunted the deep recesses of his mind. Silently musing into a cup of coffee, bitter to the tongue, it was a simple response to his frame of mind. He made coffee how he felt, weak when tired and strong when particularly stoic. She had gotten used to it a long time before but she didn't enjoy it, wishes for a straight, steady style would nag at her late in the night when she stared into the dark sheets long arms wrapped around her haphazardly. Usually sleep wouldn't bother her until the wee hours of the morning when dawn silently began to approach she would drift off and then no more than two hours would be again awakened by an intense gaze made of crimson and brown. At least that was how it had been for the past week since the shopping expedition.  
  
Ye god the man's eyes had always been her downfall; two dark orbs one crimson the other brown. They shadowed every step she took, watched every move and she was never truly alone. Her thoughts and actions were his for the taking she was completely powerless against the pools of seduction that captivated and repulsed her at the same time. His eyes bound her to him in a way more intimate, more binding, more possessive, then anything that had been shown or given to her. She was his he owned everything of her, in the barest instant she would die for him.  
  
Now sitting at the table, her legs wrapped tightly to her body, she watched his and wondered the question that had always plagued her deepest-rooted fears and anxieties. Why? Why was she? What was it about this man, this human, that gave her such a helpless feeling? Absently she watched the late afternoon sunbeam into the oak table giving the entire room a honey color. Making it even cozier than before. But how could she feel so detached from this place, this perfect life that had been finally given to her? What was the motive that ground her into reality? Why couldn't she be happy right were she was, at this exact moment?  
  
Glancing up from her arm, her eyes were liquid in the warmth of the room she glowed in a way that seemed impossible for any human to reach. Her hair, grown to shoulder length, fell in gentle folds framing and caressing the porcelain skin that was her face. From the window he could see her reflection and it was breathless, her very being was shining with an inexplicable light that made him fell weightless floating in a perfect blue sky, pristine white feathers brushing by him. She was his sanctuary, the untouchable warmth and love that was his salvation, he couldn't live without her and that very fact was the thing that made him try to shut her out.  
  
He couldn't be so dependent on such things he didn't want to breath her every time his nostrils flared, he didn't want to taste her every time he licked his lips, he didn't want to see her every time he closed his eyes, but the simple fact was that he did. Once he had been in love before, once, and never had it been this strange intensity and addiction that this one had brought. That had been soft and gently, never demanding or harsh, it had been his dream one he had wanted to live in forever. But this one was demanding, it was harsh and made him work and suffer in agony. This love wasn't easy or simple it was selfish and prideful and insisted that he crave her every second.  
  
With a sudden motion that surprised even him he rose and walked over to her. She glanced up with surprise as he stood above her just staring at the vision then with frightening viciousness he fell to his knees and held her as awkward as it was. Her hands unfolded and knees dropped and then he rested his head in her lap his arms falling to the floor with heavy thuds. His tears were only known to himself but maybe she had known he couldn't be certain. All he wanted to know was her and the tenderness that she had become, that was the softness of her hand stroking his head, that was her lips murmuring silky sounds of nothing. She made him confused, his thinking cloudy, his heart beaten and whole. And he just kneeled there shaking violently his eyes staring out the window once again.  
  
"Don't ever let go"  
  
Her hand was stilled and than some identifiable emotion made her keep look down at him, made her acknowledge the tears that plagued his normally dry eyes. Then an instant in her mind were all went blank she simply was floating in darkness, choking on the dark tendrils that snaked and weaved around her body. She couldn't breath, color wouldn't reach her eye anywhere she looked and she was empty. A mere shell that talked, walked and ate but wasn't alive in the sense that humans were she simply was. With no thought or explanation she was on the floor the sun still honey colored and her beloved above her panic rising rapidly in his eyes.  
  
She lifted one slender hand intense pain flickering at the edge of every sense and stretched out to him. "Go" the word was whispered but it held power and strength that she didn't posses. It made him begin to run without just cause, without reason. The glass that was the windows began to tremble then crack as large machines landed in the valley before them. His steps began to slow but she wrenched her gaze up to his and urged him to run, somewhere, somewhere far away. His body obeyed her before his mind did and he found himself turning the handle to the small linen closet that was in the kitchen.  
  
They could hear the sounds of feet pounding against the metal, voice's some rough with age, others light with adolescence were heard coming closer and closer. Until they stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. Two men stood in the doorway, simply staring at her, until they jumped to either side letting a slender man in a dark coat walk past.  
  
He knelt before her and brought out a small bottle filled with a gelatinous purple liquid. A syringe was produced in the other hand with a motion that testified to years of training and exercise he plunged the syringe into the strange mixture then feed it into her body. From what he could see from the slants that made up the door she began to shake uncontrollably than suddenly stop and open her eyes.  
  
They were a harsh bright purple that seemed endless to him, they were no longer warm, nor had they the capacity to care. His heart skipped several beats and the ability to breath had escaped him. His mind was lost to the eyes that stared straight ahead, unfocused and terrible in their own world. Her body went limp and the two men at the doorway immediately came and took her out, the other stood more slowly and followed them.  
  
Stopping at the doorway his eyes, of the darkest blue, pivoted to the closet and stayed locked there. His eyes, hardened to the point of amber, stared back into his. The challenge had been set and made; now it was the champion's turn up to bat. They had the prize and he had to get it back.  
  
***  
  
God dammit! It's been so many months and I update with this piece of crap! You people must be so pissed at me! *bows head* I'm so sorry I've just (And I mean just) gotten over one of the worst cases of writers block I have ever had...hope fully by next chapter we will finally get some action into this angsty and introspective piece of trash. 


End file.
